Random Shenanigans
by dannyFANtom99
Summary: Jazz goes insane after getting a problem wrong on a test. Jazz traps Danny in a ghost-proof dome, and every day, she'll do a random shenanigan. Will Tucker and Sam hold back their laughter? Will Danny ever get out of that ghost-proof dome? Will Jazz always be acting like a psycho maniac? Rated K because I'm paranoid. Adopted story idea from DarkShade5221.
1. An Encyclopedia

**Hey guys! I know I'm updating a lot, but I'm bored and addicted! What can I say? This story idea is adopted from DarkShade5221. Enjoy! **

* * *

Danny's POV

"Come on Danny! Please!" Sam begged me. "No! I'm not wearing the stupid ninja outfit!" I screamed at Sam. "It'll be fun!" Sam continued begging me. "Fine..." I sighed. "Yes!" Sam cheered. I put the ninja outfit on, and Sam, Tucker, and I went outside. My ghost sense went off. "Danny! Now's the perfect time! Hide behind that bush!" Sam said gesturing towards a nearby bush. "Okay fine, I'll hide behind the bush, then I'll catch the ghost...UNWILLINGLY." I emphasized. I went behind the bush, and I got the Fenton Thermos ready, but someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a ghost-proof dome.

"Hey!" I screamed while banging on the dome. "Let me out!" I screamed. I saw Tucker and Sam run over to help, but they got zapped when they tried to touch the dome. "What gives?" Tucker asked me. "I don't even know who trapped me in here, how can I answer any kind of question right now?!" I screamed angrily.

"Hello brother." I heard a familiar voice say. I saw her whip around the corner with her hands behind her back. "Jazz? What are you doing?!" I screamed at Jazz. "I've changed...since you last saw me," Jazz said evilly. "After my teacher gave me an A- on my last test, just for answering yes instead of no!" Jazz screamed at me. She looked like a psycho maniac! "I know I was right Daniel Fenton! I KNOW IT!" Jazz said all crazy like. "Jazz, you're overreacting! Let me out!" I screamed. "Never! I'm going to read you the best book ever...proving that I'm right!" Jazz said with a fake smile. "I'm going to read you an Encyclopedia!" Jazz said playfully. I saw Sam and Tucker start to silently laugh.

"I was taking a Health Class test, and the subject was 'Your Personal Childhood'. The question was, 'After reading the Encyclopedia, would you recommend parents to read it to their kids?' And I answered yes, but the most common answer was no, so I got marked down for it. I am always right!" Jazz screamed and clenched her fists. I saw Jazz pull an Encyclopedia off of a bookshelf, and she opened it. "Table of contents..." Jazz started reading the Encyclopedia to me. Tucker and Sam burst out in laughter as Jazz stirred boring me to death.

*************12 hours later**************

"Index..." Jazz continued, reading the last 15 pages of the Encyclopedia. I officially have a new phobia. It's called Encyclophobia. I looked over at the brick wall where Tucker and Sam were standing, and I saw them laying down on the ground. Sleeping. I want to go to sleep!

"The end! See Danny! I'm not wrong! That was fun right!" Jazz asked me. "Sure...now will you please let me go!" I asked Jazz. "No! But I guess you can sleep..." Jazz sighed. "Danny?" Jazz asked me. I was already asleep. I really hope she'll let me go tomorrow...


	2. Paint and Pain

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I usually do, I'm getting really busy for a dance/singing show at Mccaw Hall that my group is hosting next month, and it's crazy. So I'm sorry if I'm not updating as fast as you want, I'm getting really busy though. I'm sorry if this chapter kinda sucks...I admit that it's not my best work...but here's chapter two!**

* * *

Danny's POV

"Good morning brother..." Jazz smirked. I stretched out, then Jazz took me out of the dome. "FREEDOM!" I screamed. Tucker and Sam shot up, and started to run out. Jazz threw the dome on top of Sam and Tucker, then put her arm in front of me before I could run out the door. "Ah, ah, ah! You aren't going anywhere." Jazz told me. "Wait, then why'd you let me out of the dome?" I asked Jazz. "You'll see..." Jazz started. Jazz led me to a white room, then shoved me into it. "Hey!" I screamed. "I thought we'd have a little fun today..." Jazz said with a grin. "Jazz...what's going on?" I asked very perplexed.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Jazz yelled. "AHH!" I screamed. She threw a bucket of black paint at me! "MY EYES! IT BURNS!" I screamed. I heard Jazz laughing a lot, and I wiped the paint off of my eyes with two fingers. "What was that for?!" I yelled at Jazz. "Oh that was just the start!" She emphasized. I screamed again when Jazz dumped FIVE buckets of various paint colors on me. "Hey! Stop it Jazz!" I screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry do you need to get all of that paint off of you? Let me help you with that!" Jazz exclaimed. She dumped an oversized bucket of water on me, which by the way, BARELY HELPS WITH PAINT REMOVAL! *Cough* Jazz...*cough*. I growled and clenched my fists. "Do you need to dry off too?" Jazz asked me sarcastically. Before I could say anything, two oversized blowdryers surrounded my sides (the kinds that they use at car wash places...like Brown Bear). Jazz clutched a remote, and I saw her press a large, green button. The blowdryers turned on full blast, and I fell backwards from the pressure. "OUCH!" I emphasized. "I have to get out of here..." I whispered to myself. I ran to the left corner of the room, then the right, then the left again. Knowing my athletic abilities, I was instantly out of breath, then I passed out in the middle of the room.

**************2 hours later**************

I woke up after falling unconscious, to see Sam and Tucker next to me. "Where are we?" I asked while rubbing my head. "We're in that stupid dome." Tucker replied. "How did we get in here?" I asked Tucker. "Well, we've been in here for about three hours, but Jazz put you in here with us 2 hours ago." Tucker replied to me. "Great. Just great. You have no idea how much I hate this thing!" I screamed while banging on the dome. Sam shoved my face against the dome, and I slid down the side of it, with my left cheek pressed against it. "I dunno Danny, I'm starting to like this thing!" Sam chuckled. "Ha, ha, ha." I laughed sarcastically.

"Wait a minute...what's that noise?" Tucker asked. I looked over at the bookshelf, and I saw Jazz pulling out a bunch of books. "Jazz? Whatcha doin'?" Tucker asked Jazz. "Reading you more books of course!" Jazz exclaimed. I swear she was holding about a hundred books in her arms. I saw a dictionary, a romance novel, a fiction book, and a bunch of other books, or as I like to call them, crap. "Why?!" I screamed and banged my fists against the dome. "Because I want to." Jazz replied to me jokingly.

I moaned as Jazz started to read the dictionary. Sam started to put her head on my shoulder, and She started to fall asleep. "Dude! You got a girl to make contact with you!" Tucker whisper yelled. "Shut up..." I muttered. "You'll wake her up..." I continued. "Oh. My. God. You like her don't you?" Tucker asked me. "What? No..." I wondered off while blushing madly. "Shut up! You like her. A LOT." Tucker egged me on. "Ok fine, I do a little bit..." I wondered off, blushing even more. Sam jolted up after I said that and shrieked.

"What?!" Sam whisper yelled at me. "Umm...why are you awake?" I tried to ask Sam calmly. "I was never asleep..." Sam wondered off. "Then why we're you using his shoulder as a pillow?" Tucker asked Sam. "Umm..." Sam said while blushing madly. "That's what I thought." Tucker replied triumphantly. "Let's discuss this in the morning." I replied to Tucker. We all laid down in our separate directions, praying that tomorrow won't be so awkward.

* * *

**Ohhh! A cliffhanger! My favorite way to end a story, hahaha! Anyway...I have a fun challenge! Please review or PM me, guessing what my age is! (Sorry, I'm a stealing this from you,Secretive Whisperer) Please read and review! :) **


	3. Hamster Balls and Romance Falls

**Hey guys! So how's your summer? Mine's awesome! I'm sorry if this shenanigan kinda sucks...it leads up to something. I promise you that the next chapter is going to be the best shenanigan that you've ever witnessed! Omfg it's gonna be epic! Anyway...yes, this has kinda turned into a DannyxSam story. I'm sorry if you hate the pairing, but I love it...so deal with it (no offense or anything...XD)! Here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Danny's POV

"Danny get up!" Sam screamed at me. I cracked my eyelids open, stretched, then stood up. "Woah!" I screamed as I fell on my stomach. "What the heck?" I asked myself. I looked at my surroundings, and I found myself inside of an inflated hamster ball on the water. Tucker and Sam were also in hamster balls, and they were struggling to walk forward, because they kept falling on their faces. "Why are we in hamster balls?" I asked Sam and Tucker. "Um...more importantly, why are we in the OCEAN?!" Sam emphasized. I looked forward, and I saw a never ending ocean. "Crap." I muttered.

"Hey guys!" Jazz exclaimed. "Why are we out here Jazz?!" I screamed. "I'm leaving you in those for the whole day of course!" Jazz said with a cheesy smile. "You. Are. So. INSANE!" Sam screamed at Jazz. "What's the point of this anyway?" Tucker asked Jazz. "Well...I just thought it would be fun to see you fall on your faces!" Jazz giggled. "I'll be going now..." Jazz smirked.

"So...you wanna talk about last night?" Tucker said while wiggling his eyebrows. "Fine..." I said. I looked over at Sam, and she was completely frozen. "Sam? Are you okay?" I asked her. "Let's not talk about last night..." Sam wondered off. "Well we have to talk about it sometime!" Tucker yelled and threw his hands in the air. "Ugh! So what? It's not a big deal that I used Danny's shoulder as a pillow! It's not like I did something li-" Sam was cut off. "OKAY THEN..." Tucker tried to stop her from continuing. "Well...I actually kinda liked it..." I wondered off while blushing like crazy. "You what?" Sam asked me. "I liked it. There! I said it!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms in the air. "Y-you did?" Sam asked me while blushing. "Yeah..." I wondered off while blushing even more. We crawled towards each other, then we kissed...or at least attempted.

"OWF!" We synchronized as our faces bumped into the hamster balls. "I guess we forgot about these..." I said while gesturing towards the hamster balls. "No kidding!" Sam joked. Tucker froze in shock...well actually...he's been like that for a few minutes...whatever. "Are you okay Tuck?" Sam asked Tucker. "Um...a little grossed out...but yeah, I'm fine." Tucker winced. "You know...I'm getting kind of tired..." Sam yawned. "Yeah me too..." Tucker responded. "Goodnight guys." Tucker said before falling asleep. "Goodnight Tucker." Sam and I synchronized. We both looked at each other, blushed a little, then fell asleep.

*************10 hours later**************

As I woke up, I slowly stretched out, then figured out that I was in that stupid dome again. "WAKE UP!" Jazz said rapidly, then kicked the dome. Sam and Tucker jolted up, then shot a nasty look at Jazz. "Good morning to you to Jazz..." Sam said sarcastically. "Thanks!" Jazz shot out. "I can't wait until you see what I have planned for you three today..." Jazz smirked. "How could these weird shenanigans get worse?" I asked Jazz. "And that's where you're wrong..."

* * *

**I love leaving cliffhangers, don't I? Please read and review! :)**


	4. All of my Enemies

**Hey guys! I'm so tired...I've never wrote a chapter this long! Anyways...thanks so much for all your support! I really appreciate waking up to over 5 emails every day! It's the best feeling ever! I know, I know, you're probably all thinking, why does she talk so much? I'll just get to chapter 4...**

* * *

Danny's POV

What? What could she mean by 'And that's where you're wrong'? It gets worse? I got splattered with paint! I was stuck in a hamster ball! ON THE FREAKING OCEAN! Jazz read me an Encyclopedia! And the worst of all...I'M STUCK IN THIS STUPID DOME! I banged my head against the dome. "It gets worse?!" I replied to Jazz. "Come with me guys." Jazz instructed us. She released us from the dome, then grabbed our hands. Sam, Tucker, and I followed closely behind her, then we were lead to a room. Jazz shoved us in a dark, and eerie room, then turned the lights on, to reveal all of my ghostly enemies.

"Skulker? Ember? Desiree? Kelmer? Johny 13? Kitty? Spectra? Technus? Vlad? Dan? Undergrowth? Freakshow? BOX GHOST?! Jazz, what the heck is going on?!" I screamed at Jazz. "I decided that you should be reunited with your enemies! Have fun!" Jazz said with a fake smile. She walked out of the room, then locked the door. No! I hate this so much...

"We meet again whelp." Skulked smirked. "Hey dipstick." Ember said. "Why, if it isn't the halfa." Desiree said. "You're still gonna turn into me." Dan smirked. "Welcome to the Freakshow!" Freakshow chuckled evilly. "Feel the wrath of the Box Ghost! Beware!" The Box Ghost yelled. "Will you be my friend?" Keller asked. Great. This is my worst nightmare.

"Ah, Samantha. We meet again...want to be my queen?" Undergrowth smirked. He released a vine towards Sam, but I shot it with an ectoblast before it could hit her. "Shut up Undergrowth! I will NEVER be your queen!" Sam screamed. "Look who it is? My little prodigy halfa!" Desiree said while getting closer to Tucker. "I will NEVER make that mistake again!" Tucker screamed. "Hello slave." Freakshow smirked. "Don't talk to Danny like that!" Sam screamed at Freakshow. "It's fine Sam. Let him talk all he wants..." I wondered off as I prepared an ectoblast. "You can't hurt me ghost boy! I can mess with your mind as much as I want!" Freakshow stated and pulled up his staff.

My eyes swirled a blood red for a few seconds, but I shook my head and the turned back to the normal baby blue. "I know better Freakshow. I can resist as much as I want." I said while firing an ectoblast at him. Freakshow flew back a few feet, then slammed into the wall behind him. "Fine! Be that way! I'll just let the other ghosts finish you." Freakshow said childishly.

"AHH!" Sam screamed. "SAM!" I screamed. I looked over to see Undergrowth holding her with a bunch of vines. "Let her go!" I screamed childishly. Undergrowth just laughed at me. "Since when would a villain let any innocent mortal go?" Undergrowth asked me. "No reply? That's what I thought." Undergrowth smirked. With his free hand, he let a mind vine slip into Sam. She screamed bloody murder, and before she slipped into his control, her last words were, "Danny...help..."

"No! You are one messed up plant!" I screamed angrily. My eyes glowed a blinding neon green in anger. "I'M GOING GHOST!" I screamed. I let the two, white rings split apart, starting from the middle of my body. One went all the way up my body, the other all the way down, then they both dissipated in thin air. I used my ice powers to freeze Undergrowth's roots, then he shrunk down to the sized of my thumb. "Well that was easier than I remembered!" I chuckled. I pulled the Fenton Thermos out of Sam's backpack, then sucked undergrowth in it. I closed the lid, then turned around to find Sam rubbing her head. "Danny, what happened?" Sam asked me. "Don't worry about it, you asked for me to help you, and I'd never let you fall into the clutches of evil." I assured Sam. "Danny I-"

I cut Sam off by pressing my lips against hers. "Why can't anyone be my friend?" Kelmer asked with his pleading red eyes. Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos, and opened the lid. "Shut up Kelmer!" Tucker chuckled and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. "Who's next?" Tucker asked everyone. That's when everyone in the room started to panic. The sounds of the screams made Sam jump up, leaving me sitting on the floor, alone. I moaned, then I stood up. I saw Tucker sucking everyone in the Fenton Thermos, until there was only one ghost left. Dan Phantom. Tucker was about to suck him in the Fenton Thermos too, but then Dan shot an ectoblast at it, knocking it out of Tucker's hands.

"Do you think it would be that easy to get rid of me again?" Dan asked me. "No," I said while pushing up my sleeves, "that's why I'm more prepared this time." I said while shooting multiple ectoblasts at Dan. He got hit by every single one of them, then got thrown back into a wall. He stood up, and wasn't damaged at all. "You have gotten stronger, but that just means that I have too." Dan smirked. He shot a few ectoblasts at me, but they were far more powerful than mine. I got thrown towards the wall, and I got a pretty bad cut on my arm. "Danny!" Sam screamed. She rushed over to me, and started to inspect my arm. "Are you okay?" Sam asked me, very concerned. "Don't worry Sammy, I'm fine." I replied to her. I looked over at Dan, and he walked over and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. "Here, let me save you wimps the trouble." Dan said. He sucked himself into the Fenton Thermos, then Tucker grabbed it and closed the lid.

"That doesn't seem like something Dan would do..." Sam wondered off. "Who cares? At least he's in that thermos." I replied to Sam. "True..." Sam continued. Tucker stood up to open the door, but then remembered that it was locked. "Locked." Tucker said while attempting to turn the door knob. "We know Tucker..." Sam and I synchronized. "Man, that's really creepy..." Tucker wondered off. "Anyway...where are we going to sleep?" Tucker asked us. "Um...here? Duh!" Sam told Tucker. "Er...okay?" Tucker responded. We all laid down on the carpeted floor, and started to doze off. "Goodnight Danny." Sam said. "Goodnight Sam." I replied. Sam pecked me on the cheek, and I looked over my shoulder to see Tucker wincing at us. "What am I? Chop liver?" Tucker asked us. Sam and I started to silently laugh, and Tucker was still giving us a nasty look. We all fell into darkness as we drifted into a deep sleep. Maybe this week hasn't been as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Please R&R! I hope you liked it! I need an idea for the next Shenanigan! Someone PM me please!**


	5. The Fenton Crammer

**Hey guys! There will be one more chapter after this...just to clear things up. This chapter will be short...sorry! **

**Idea (c) epiclicious for this shenanigan! Disclaimer for ALL of my stories: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM...yet...aw forget it I'm hopeless :'(. Anyway...lets get to the chapter! Woohoo!**

* * *

Danny's POV:

"Rise and shine!" Jazz exclaimed with a preppy voice. We all stayed put and acted like we were still asleep. "Let me rephrase...GET UP!" Jazz yelled and kicked the dome. The three of us jolted up startled, and gave Jazz some dirty looks. Great. We're in that stupid dome again! "More like rise and torture..." I heard Sam mumble. "I decided to take a quick trip to FentonWorks...and look at what I found!" Jazz cheered. "The Fenton Crammer? You've got to be kidding me!" I told Jazz. That thing brings back memories, bad ones...*shivers*.

"Yep! I'm going to shrink you guys!" Jazz smirked. "Wait...where are you going to put us?" Tucker asked Jazz. "The backyard." Jazz told us. "With ants, snails, grass, dogs, cats, squirrels, and worst of all...Jack and Maddie..." Jazz shivered. "You mean our parents?" I asked Jazz. "QUIT ASKING ME QUESTIONS!" She snapped with an insane look on her face. Sam and Tucker started to scoot back when Jazz took the dome off of us. "Here we go..." Tucker whispered to himself.

The three of us got hit by the Fenton Crammer, and were shrunk to about 2 inches tall. Jazz picked us up, and walked over to FentonWorks. She dropped us in the backyard, and we plummeted about four feet, and landed on the ground. Ouch!

"Great. This journey. Who will we run into this time?!" I yelled and threw my arms in the air. "Whoever it is, we can cream them with this!" Sam exclaimed and threw her backpack on the ground. She opened the top section, and pulled out an ecto-gun. "Sam, that will never be big enough. What, did you think that the Fenton Crammer would only shrink us?" Tucker asked Sam. No answer. "Exactly. Tucker Foley is always right." Tucker smirked. "Shut up Tucker!" Sam yelled at him. They started to tackle each other...Sam was obviously winning.

"Haha! Can't live without this can ya?" Sam asked Tucker while snatching his PDA. "Sam! Give. That. Back!" Tucker sneered. "No! And watch your little PDA get crushed!" Sam said while waving the PDA in the air. "PUT IT DOWN RIGHT NOW SAMANTHA MANSON!" Tucker yelled. "Samantha? Did you just call me Samantha? Oh your gonna pay for that!" Sam smirked. She pushed Tucker away from her, dropped the PDA on the ground, and smushed it to bits an pieces with her foot. "NOOOO!" Tucker wailed. He scrambled over to the remains of the PDA, and picked them up on the edge of tears. "My baby! SAM! WHY?!" Tucker asked Sam. Sam and I were laughing so hard that we fell to the ground.

"Uh..." Tucker croaked. "What?" Sam asked him. "ANT!" Tucker screamed. "Really? That so ridiculo-OH MY GOD THAT'S HUGE!" I panicked. "Run!" Sam screeched. I never thought that I'd be running from an ant. A freakin' ant. "Where are we going?!" Sam screamed at Tucker. "FentonWorks...lets scramble to Danny's room!" Tucker replied to Sam. We ran as fast as our inch-long legs could possibly handle, and slipped under the crack below the door. "Tucker...next time...lets just beat up the ant..." I panted while out of breath. "You babies! We only ran a few feet!" Sam exclaimed at us. "But that's like, a quarter mile to us at this size!" Tucker complained. "So?" Sam shot Tucker a perplexed look. "Whatever...lets get to Danny's room." Tucker suggested.

We ran over to the stairs, then used the lumps in the carpet to climb up them...kinda like a rock wall. We finally manages to get to the top of the staircase, after maybe an hour or so. We scurried into my room, climbed up the bed, which by the way took another thirty minutes, the curled up on my bed.

"Geez...Sam you're wet..." I told Sam as I shook her sweat of my hands. "We don't sweat...WE SIMMER!" Sam exclaimed. Tucker and I started laughing, and Sam shot us dirty looks. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep...and SIMMER in the sun." Sam said, still giving us dirty looks. "Okay...goodnight." I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Daniel Fenton! Don't you dare touch me again!" Sam yelled in a muttering tone. I grunted, then turned to Tucker. "See ya in the morning." Tucker said to me. "See ya." I replied. We both fell asleep, and I definitely regret having my HAZMAT suit being black and white. Because the grass changed it to green and white. Also, I officially have another new phobia. It's called arANTnophobia. Get it! Instead of arachnophobia! Ugh...never mind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	6. It was Youngblood!

**Hey! You have no idea how much writing and reading I did today! I'm pooped with a capital P! Lol that sounded wrong...anyways...my next story that will actually have a dialog and stuff is coming out in September, it's Co Written by DarkShade5221, and it will be called 'Uncle Vlad'. On the other hand...this is the last chapter...I know, I know, it was short. But anyway...her. It is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Danny's POV:

*Pounding on the dome*. "Why do I always wake up inside of this dome?" I cried. "At least we're the size of a regular human now..." Sam wondered off. "UGH!" I yelled and kicked the dome. I kicked it so hard, that the ghost shield shut off. YES! "I broke the ghost shield. I BROKE THE GHOST SHIELD! HAHA!" I exclaimed triumphantly. "Then grab us, go intangible, and get us out of here!" Sam insisted. I did what Sam requested, turned the three of us intangible, then went through the dome.

"Lets do something fun!" Tucker exclaimed. "Well, what do you have in mind?" I asked Tucker. "It's something alright..." Tucker smirked. Oh crap.

"Are you sure about this, Tuck?" asked Danny. He stood behind a cannonball with his hand lit up with green flame, while Tucker was inside the cannonball with a helmet on.

"Dude, just do it! I'll be fine!" Tucker insisted. Danny sighed and nodded. He then moved his hand closer to the string.

"WAIT!" Tucker shouted. But he was then shot out in the air. Tucker opened his eyes and smiled. He stretched out his arms, "I believe I can fly- oof!" Tucker hit a concrete wall.

Danny winced at seeing his best friend slide down. "Dude..." Tucker said hastily, "That. Was. AWESOME!" Tucker exclaimed. Tucker then gave me a perplexed look, then spat something out in his hand. "Until I lost my tooth..." Tucker winced at the bloody tooth is his hand. "Um...Tuck? I thought you couldn't handle blood?" I asked him. "I can't..." Tucker panted. He started panting, and then after a few seconds of sweating, he passed out on the ground.

"Oh. My. God. Are you okay Tucker?" Jazz asked Tucker and ran over to him. She picked his head up, then set it back down. "What happened?" Jazz asked worriedly. "What do you mean? You read me an Encyclopedia, dumped paint on me, trapped Sam, Tucker, and I in hamster balls, trapped us in a room with all of my ghostly enemies, and shrunk us with the Fenton Crammer! I thought you liked seeing us in pain?!" I asked Jazz perplexed.

"No I don't! What are you talking about?" Jazz asked me. I then saw an intangible ghost fly out of the building. The one ghost that wasn't in that room. Youngblood. "Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked me. I shook it off, then I looked at Sam hastily. "Huh? Yeah! I'm fine! Why?" I asked Sam. "You kinda spaced out a little..." Sam wondered off. "Well guys, I'm gonna head back home. Make sure Tucker's okay, alright?" Jazz asked us. "Yeah...you have fun with that..." I chuckled. Jazz left us alone, then Sam turned around to Tucker.

"OH MY GOD! FREE PDA'S?" Sam yelled. Tucker jolted up rapidly, then scanned the area. "Where?" Tucker asked Sam eagerly. "Nowhere." Sam replied. "Guys...you will not believe what I saw." I told Sam and Tucker. "Shall we discuss it at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked me. "We shall." I replied. The three of us started laughing, and then headed to the Nasty Burger. This might've actually been the best week of my life.

* * *

**Lol...all of my stories end like this -.- Anyway, chapter credits!**

**Idea (c): DarkShade5221**

**Chapter Idea (c): DarkShade5221 and Madagascar 3!**


End file.
